


It Was You [adrienette]

by SnowflakeIcing



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, gonna enjoy the fuck out of this one, post-reveal, pretty much adrienette to the max, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowflakeIcing/pseuds/SnowflakeIcing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidents happen. Marinette Dupain-Cheng knew this more than anyone and because of this, she was prepared for anything, but she certainly wasn't prepared for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was You [adrienette]

**Author's Note:**

> So for AO3 standards, this will be a short chapter. I kinda wanted to get a good grasp on the leading two before I dove into anything else.
> 
> Please tell me what you thought, I tried my best to improve from my last fanfic (which is still ongoing).
> 
> For the record, this fanfic is already on Wattpad and will most probably be posted on FF.net too. If it's not under the username SnowflakeIcing then it's not me! 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a warm summer's night, the cool breeze blowing softly through the heroine's hair, moving the loose strands of her bangs ever so slightly. It was the type of scene that the love-struck cat standing beside her couldn't tear his eyes off. The whole setting was perfect, a beautiful summer's night that he got to share with the love of his life. The wind whistled with romance and desire.

Just then, the blunette turned her head over to him, smiling fondly at her partner. Blood immediately rushed to Chat's cheeks, a sense of panic finally settling in as realisation kicked, 'She noticed me staring! Quick Adrien, it's not too late!'

He quickly looked away, not wanting to seem like some sort of creep in front of Paris' angel. Ladybug, however, placed her gloved, gentle hand on his cheek, turning his face back towards her. If Chat was nervous before he was definitely flustered now!

Chat looked down affectionately at her, placing his hand over hers. The girl giggled, Adrien almost immediately recognising that look in her eyes. The fondness, tendernes...it was love. His heart was filled with joy upon this realisation. Ladybug, his Ladybug liked him back. He didn't understand though. Why here? Why now?

"Oh Chat..." she cooed softly, a pale red blush staining her cheeks ever so slightly.

She was so beautiful...and at that very moment Chat Noir found himself falling for her even more, "My Lady~" he cooed back, voice just as low.

It wasn't long before Ladybug tilted her head to the right, leaning in slowly towards him. It took Chat a whole twenty seconds to comprehend what was going on, and once he did? Well he didn't even hesitate in mirroring her actions, leaning in towards her as their lips brushed softly against each other. Soft, sweet, welcoming, he loved every moment and every bit of her as he tasted the lips that he had been longing to kiss since the day they first met.

Then it came again. The very sound that he dreaded to hear at the end of each fight, her miraculous. The sharp beep pierced the silence, both of them knowing that she didn't have much time left before de-transforming. Yet, she didn't pull away, she kept her lips pressed against his, taking in the moment for what it was.

Another minute passed and that dreadful beep made another return, this time accompanied by his own miraculous' warning. However, they still didn't move, their lips still locked together.

And another minutes passes, and another, and soon enough she only had a minute left, Chat stuck with two. Ladybug finally broke away from his lips, looking up at him just as lovingly as he was looking at her.

"Lady, your miraculous..." Chat warned, noticing the last spot on her earring which threatened to give out at any time now.

"I want you to know who I am," she notified him calmly. Chat's eyes widened with anticipation, ''Wait, is she actually serious? Is this really the day?'

He couldn't believe it! His lady was finally ready to show him who she really was. He already loved every bit of her in suit, now, he could love her in and out of costume. He was absolutely thrilled!

Then, the final beep rang out, piercing the soothing silence once more. Adrien watched eagerly as her costume flashed a bright red, getting more and more excited to find out her identity.

"Adrien..." her voice trailed off, her face still engulfed by the bright light. He didn't say anything, merely watching as the miraculous beeped.

"Adrien," she repeated herself. That's when Chat finally took a step back, the light only just beginning to clear up.

He could see the corner of her eye, his heart racing like mad. It felt like it could beat out of his chest at this point, "ADRIEN!" the voice called again, only louder and it most definitely wasn't Ladybug's voice.

Then, everything around him started to fade away as he watched in horror as the girl he loved disappeared with everything else into the white nothingness, the bright red light taking it's sweet time to clear up.

His eyes welled up, his heart racing once more except this time it wasn't because of love, but panic, "LADYBUG!" he screamed out to her, terrified of losing her as the last parts of her faded away into the void, just before he even managed to get a chance to see her face.

He stood there in complete terror, a lump forming in his throat. Despite all that he could still hear the sharp beeps of her miraculous as the same voice from before called out his name again, "ADRIEN! WAKE UP!"

Adrien groaned, peeking an eye open from under the sheets, glaring at his treacherous alarm clock. Of course it was too good to be true. With a heavy sigh he pulled his arm out and reached for the clock, hitting the off button a lot more violently than it was needed.

"Good, you're finally awake," Natalie sighed in relief as she stood over him, her tablet practically glued into her hands.

Adrien groaned again and dug his head into his pillow, his blond hair draping messily over him, "Can't I get five more minutes or something?" he complained, tugging onto his bed sheet tightly. Maybe if he tried hard enough he could go back to that dream. It was a really good one too before Natalie and his alarm decided to team up against him.

"Absolutely not," Natalie said sternly, pulling the covers off the bed. Adrien shivered, pretty much forced to get up and get ready for the day.

"Fine, fine, I'm awake," he sighed, sitting up and pulling himself out of bed, "As if an extra five minutes could have hurt," he added under his breath, grumbling as he trudged his way to the bathroom, pushing the door open and heading to the sink. Natalie chuckled as she watched him walk away. Such a silly boy.

Adrien reached out, turning on the tap and letting the water run for a moment before splashing his face. 'That's better,' he thought to himself as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

A small black cat flew over his shoulder as Adrien reached for his toothbrush, "Wow, you really seem out of it this morning," the kwami commented.

Adrien rolled his eyes, cracking a small smile, "I had a good dream, that's all," he brushed it off as he put the toothpaste on his toothbrush .

"Mhm," Plagg cocked his non-existent eyebrow, unconvinced, "I can tell by the blush," he teased, "Come on, what was it about? Ladybug?~"

Adrien shot him a look just before he spat out the toothpaste out of his mouth, "Okay, fine, maybe it was. Fight me," he snarked back, running his toothbrush under the water before placing it back in the cup.

"I would but I don't think you'll be able to match for my rock hard abs," the cat boasted, flying around Adrien as he combed out his hair.

"Say, how did Natalie not catch you?" Adrien asked, combing through the knots, "We share a bed."

"Fell asleep on the couch last night," Plagg shrugged, "When she walked in the room it was only a matter of hiding under it and then sneaking into the bathroom while she wasn't looking."

"Really?" Adrien marvelled for a moment. He didn't think Plagg could be that stealthy, "Didn't think you had it in you."

"What can I say?" Plagg grinned, "Stealth is one of my many talents."

Adrien rolled his eyes, enjoying the company nevertheless. It's a big room for one person. It felt even bigger since his mother left. Plagg managed to fill up some of that space and make his cold house a little more welcoming, despite how much the little guy annoyed him.

He finished up in the bathroom, walking out of the room and working on the fresh set of clothes that Natalie set for him on the bed.

"It's Saturday, couldn't you have let me sleep in?" Adrien asked, his voice much more upbeat compared to before as he popped his head out of his shirt. Adrien was never a heavy sleeper, especially now that he got his miraculous. He much rather preferred multiple naps throughout the day rather than sleeping at night, though that was hard with his tight schedule. Even so, he was still very nocturnal so he did manage to get some good night's sleep he liked to make the most of it.

"No, unfortunately," Natalie answered as she peered down to her screen, probably checking his schedule, "You have a shoot this morning in the park in about an hour, apparently," she informed, looking back up at the model, noting the fact that he was already dressed, "And since you're all ready to go, would you like me to get the limo ready for you now?"

Adrien already knew the answer to that question, answering almost immediately, "No!" he exclaimed, his voice rising a little. Natalie winced, taken back by the sudden shift in his tone. Adrien blushed in embarrassment as he regained his composure, "I mean- I think I'll take the last few minutes for myself," he chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck like he had the habit of doing.

It wasn't that he didn't like modelling. It just wasn't something he was particularly passionate about. It had really become more of a chore nowadays, especially with his father pumping out line after line for the summer.

"Oh, well alright then," Natalie laughed it off awkwardly, beginning to make her way to the door, "You have about twenty minutes. If you want to eat anything before you go then now if the time to ask," she explained.

Adrien nodded, "No thanks, I'm fine. I'll just eat after the shoot," he told her, never really being the breakfast type of person.

"Alright then, I'll come up to collect you when we have to go," Natalie said as she left the room, leaving the boy on his own.

Adrien let out a sigh of relief as his kwami flew out, "Right, so what now?"

Adrien shrugged, smiling up at the little black cat, "I guess we do whatever," he said, though he didn't really know what that meant himself. With his busy schedule, he rarely got any time for himself. If he were to be honest, he didn't know what to do when opportunities like this came by. What did other kids his age do in their spare time?

His eyes moved over to his computer, almost automatically making his way over to it and sitting down. Plagg sighed, shaking his head at his chosen, "You're going to go stalk the Ladyblog, aren't you?"

"It's not stalking," Adrien corrected him, moving his mouse and watching the screen flash onto his desktop before he opened up the Ladyblog, "It's staying updated."

"With all things Ladybug?" Plagg added, sounding a bit more like a question.

Adrien hesitated in responding to that statement, since it really wasn't that far from the truth, "Well when you put it that was, yes."

Plagg sighed again, "Whatever, just give me more cheese you dork," he complained, earning an eye roll from the blond. Perhaps something he picked up from Ladybug. It made him wonder, did she pick up anything from him?

"Hello?" Plagg called again, waving his small hand in front of his face, "Earth to Adrien! I want cheese!"

Adrien groaned, swivelling around in his chair before opening one of his desk's drawers and pulling out the small plastic bag with Plagg's food. He tossed him over a piece of Camembert before going back to 'updating' himself with the Ladyblog. He had about fifteen minutes left and he was going to use them wisely. He wasn't going to let anyone get in his way.

*~*~*~*~*

"I don't get it, how can someone be so amazing?" the blunette gushed, flipping to the next page of her magazine, her legs kicked in the air as she laid down comfortably on her day bed, staring fondly at the photo of her long-time crush, Adrien Agreste.

"Um, with Photoshop?" her best friend answered with a chuckle through the phone's speaker.

"ALYA!" Marinette scolded her aloud for that statement. Well sure, most if not all pictures of him that she found in her magazine articles were probably airbrushed to some extent (though in her opinion, it was completely unnecessary) but Photoshop can't tweak or recreate his kindness, generosity, his many talents, mon dieu, she could go on for days.

"Kidding," Alya laughed, twirling her phone's charm around her finger as she walked around her room.

Marinette let out a love struck sigh as she pressed her magazine tightly against her chest, a light shade of pink brushing her cheeks at merely the thought of the blond haired boy who continued to pull at her heartstrings with every passing day, "He's just so-"

"Beautiful, great, amazing, talented, everything you could ever want in a man," her friend finished off her sentence, going on to list all the things that Marinette had the tendency to describe him as, "I know, Mari! I've heard this at least a couple hundred times before!"

"Sorry," the girl chuckled sheepishly, twirling one of the loose strands of her hair around her pinky, "I can't help myself! Just the thought of him makes me get all clammy!"

"Girl, when are you going to go out there and tell him!?" Alya exclaimed. She's been trying to set those two up since she found about her crush on the model. To her, it was only a matter of time before they actually got together.

"I can't!" Marinette startled, automatically sitting up on her bed, her cheeks already flushing at the thought of that, "I've only just started becoming friends with him! Well sorta..." she paused, looking over at her wall which was plastered with magazine clippings, all having one thing in common. Adrien, "We barely talk as it is...I don't want to ruin what we already have! Besides...it's only a crush..," her voice dropped near the end, sounding almost dejected and hurt by that conclusion.

"Well your room could say otherwise, Mrs. Agreste," the other girl joked, laughing through the phone.

Marinette rolled her eyes, her spirits already getting lifted up as she flopped back down on her bed with a groan, "Alyaaa!"

"Sorry," she snickered, covering her mouth in hopes that she could block her giggles out, "Look, Adrien's got another one of those outdoor photo shoots in the park today, how about we go together later and take a look," Alya offered.

Marinette rubbed the back of her neck, unsure about that plan, "I don't know Alya..."

"You'd get to see him model up close~" Alya added in sing-song.

Marinette had heard enough to be convinced that this was a good idea, "Lets go!"


End file.
